The present invention relates generally to the field of training devices and their component features, and more specifically to such devices that offer interactive simulation having responsive graphics components and systems.
The requirement to maintain a high state of readiness during austere budget times and to simulate close combat training effectively has placed new requirements on the training device community. Increased use of small echelon military-style operations to perform counter-terrorist and anti-drug strikes, and to affect tactical law enforcement functions have placed unique and renewed emphasis on simulation and training Heretofore, strategies and tactics were rudimentary. Likewise, simulators were straight-forward and basic. Recently, the skills required for successful close combat have been perfected, and have outpaced the ability of previously existing training devices to simulate the scenario Needed were training devices that would allow trainees to practice and rehearse close combat training exercises such as low intensity conflict, light infantry, SWAT and security operations with an unsurpassed level of realism and feedback. Typical events might include security operations, hostage rescue, shoot-no-shoot, ambush training situations and routine law enforcement operations in a common team scenario environment.
Current simulator-based team trainers use technology which restricts both realism in tactical training situations and ability for thorough performance measurements For example, aggressor images are not removed from the training scenario when the trainee successfully directs his or her simulated fire at the image, a feature if included that would simulate the aggressor in the real world who is disabled as a threat by accurate fire. In addition to directly affecting the training of the team member who is encountering the aggressor image, the training of other members as individuals and together as a team are negatively affected if the aggressor image is allowed to remain in the training scenario.
Further, current trainers do not require trainees to seek sensible cover and concealment during the scenario. Team trainers currently available permit the trainees to engage targets while fully exposed to on-screen aggressors since here is no aggressor shoot-back capability in the prior art.
Additionally, the prior art tracking systems for determining the aiming point of the trainees' weapons is limited to collecting data only at trigger-pull. As a result, continuous weapon position data is not available for replay, analysis, and feedback There is also a substantial delay between trigger-pull and data collection that is inherent and proportional to the number of trainees in the team trainer.
Commercially available infrared spot tracking systems typically consist of a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) video camera interfaced to a digital frame grabber operating at standard video rates. A suitable lens system images the tracking area (i.e., video projection screen) onto the CCD imaging sensor. The frame grabber digitizes each frame of video data collected by the CCD camera. This data is further processed with digital signal processing hardware as well as proprietary software algorithms to find the position coordinates of the imaged IR spot.
The CCD imaging sensor consists cf a two-dimensional matrix of discrete photodiode elements. A 10-bit (1024 horizontal elements.times.1024 vertical elements) CCD imaging sensor has over one-million individual photodiode elements that convert the incident illumination into a proportional quantity of electrical charges. The electrical charges are sequentially transferred to a readout stage. At the readout stage, each electrical charge is converted into a proportional voltage signal. This voltage is further amplified to give a low impedance output video signal.
For accurate tracking and trigger-pull synchronization, the position coordinates of each weapon should be updated at least every 3 milliseconds with a resolution of 10 bits. The CCD-based tracking system discussed above requires over 30 milliseconds to sequentially sample the weapon position coordinates, which is too long for its application to multiple trainees.
The present invention and its related component systems improve the effectiveness and realism for training a weapon fire team in a simulator environment.
The goal of the development effort that led to the present invention was to introduce new technology and techniques which can improve current team training system technology. The new developments include an interactive and high speed weapon tracking system in a training system that allows trainees to engage disappearing aggressor targets which are presented on a large video projection screen.